BloodStained Betrayal
by CelestialOrison
Summary: A sad, chilling tale of confusion and fate. When love is forced to hate, when love tries to murder, what happens then? Rated for themes. Chapter four up
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, so please lay off!

**Author's Note: This time I will keep it brief and state the facts. This is a sort of poem/story and it is written from Kagome's point of view (even though I hate doing this, I was inspired to do so). Reviews, flames, questions, comments, and more are warmly welcomed. So please review after you read! Thank you!**

What is the point to live, if the one you live for is truly unfaithful? What is the point to save my life, if only to turn against it later for another after you've saved it? Why must he make me feel as if my soul is but a vain scrap of meaningless spirit? I don't intend on continuing this path if only to be tossed aside as a used rag would be.

Long before we once had been inseparable. Two companions set on a journey of bondage, friendship…and growing affections. Though bickering would often conflict the many a thoughts of love, we did not falter in letting the arguments pass over time. The more time had passed, the more we longed for each other's presence. I had contemplated then how long I would truly stay with him.

Sadly, even the galaxies of time were not on my side. I truly wanted to stay by his side forever, until the stars would fall, and I would be naught but a memory on this earth. Had I chose this, I would mournfully leave the time I knew in the world. A time that held dear my mother, my grandfather, my brother. I knew I would eventually have to choose one to stay in permanently. Was my love for him strong enough to break the bondages of time? I'd have found out the answer to this question if not for his black heart of betrayal…

I knew about her since the very day I met him. He had told me through his very teeth and lips that she was beautiful. Indeed she was. Whenever he had talked about her, I could still see the glowing embers of a past love in his eyes. I knew he still loved her dearly, but my mind ignored it and vainly pushed it aside. I also knew that in my heart, I would and still will never match the beauty or soul his lost love had. To him, was I just a substitute for his one and only true love? If only I could have seen into his heart. I would have the answers I need to mend what once was a beating heart; all that is left is shatters.

The one fateful night, when my true future would be placed in front of me, pierced my heart, was beaten and spat on, and left as that tattered rag for dead. Not the largest sea in this world could hold the volume of the tears to which I still shed. Every night, I still wonder….where did we go wrong? Why didn't he respond to me when I told him that I loved him? That I wanted to be with him until the last sun of my life sets upon the brink of the final horizon, and I have fulfilled all of my days with him! Why did he not respond?

That one night, after what seemed like a very long, strenuous day, _she_ came. She came under the midnight stars. I did not know this, for I was abed at that hour, inside the hut of the elderly priestess. He of course, was on the roof of the hut as he always did. He immediately knew she had come. Regretfully, I was the last to know she had come. Why? That is a question that only steps on the shatters of my would-be heart even more.

I did not know to what point she spoke of. I do not know how long she had been there with him under the moonlight. I do not know why he decided to follow her. It was only when I awoke from sounds outside, that I found out she had graced us with her unwelcome presence. "What is going on?" I asked him scornfully. He did not answer. He simply looked at me with no hint of compassion in his beautiful, glowing eyes. His stern face only frightened me more. I had no idea what he was about to do next.

His sword, the one he had used so many times before to protect my life, came out of its sheath. His sword menacingly pointed at me, while he stared at me with no detection of mercy, nor sympathy. I stared in horror at him. Was he about to kill me? I noticed his eyes did look significantly different. They had changed somehow…But not drastically. I brushed it aside, on account of I had no time to waste; the sword was now threateningly close to my neck.

I cannot remember what had happened after that. I seemed to fade from the world as a dissipating shadow. My subconscious was desperately hoping my tragedy of a life could end there, but it did not. After some time, I awoke in a dark place. Was it hell? Was I dead? No, it appeared to be a cave. I was surrounded in blankets of furs and skins. Was this the cave of my wolf friend? Had he saved me?

I tried sitting up, but found myself unable to, as a sharp shot of pain spread through my neck. I felt my neck to find a deep slash in the thin layers of skin. I could feel the blood was old and dried, and that there was on oily ointment on top of the gash. So my love, my true love really _did_ try and murder me, then leave me for dead! How could I have survived? Why must I have survived? I was left alone to walk amongst the living, with a broken, bleeding heart. I was already succumbing to the immense shadow of depression in my mind. At that moment, I cried. I wept for the man who had betrayed and attempted to murder me. I felt so confused. So many questions swam through my mind. I cried out his name, even though I knew he would not come to my aid. There was nothing left in this, or my world left for me.

"Sshh…Please don't cry," A calm voice told me. I looked around, but only saw the abyss of darkness engulfing me. I felt a warm, gentle hand wipe my face of the vain tears that rolled down. I slowly began to recognize the voice that spoke, and the hand that caressed with care.

"K-Koga?" I asked to the voice. His hand held mine for a brief moment, then fell away to the darkness. I heard the faint sound of water being wringing out of something.

"Yes it's me Kagome," he told me. I felt warm water on a cloth against the wound so close to my throat. "You need to sleep." He was right. I had only been awake for a few moments and already I was emotionally exhausted. I drifted back into a dreamless sleep, only to be awoken by the morning light.

When the morning light bore down on my face, one name could not be wiped from my mind: Inuyasha.

**Author's Notes: Well there it is. I'm satisfied with it, although it's the first time I put this much depth into any of my writing. (I had to use a thesaurus!). I will update if you all think it has the potential to keep going. I have a few good ideas for the next chapter, but it's only if you reviewers feel it's good enough to keep going. So please, please, PLEASE review! I warmly welcome any questions, flames comments, etc. as I have stated before. Thanks! –Emily (aka MyLastFarewell)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I own nothing. (Silence)…..Isn't that enough?

**Sorry about the wait for all my stories. The computer fix-it people kept my computer that had a virus in it for a whole week and a half! I am never taking it to that place again! And just to clarify, yes this is a Koga/Kagome fanfic. I enjoy hearing everyone's opinion (whether it is good or bad), so please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**

Chapter Two

I wished that morning with every drip of blood in my heart that what had happened was all just one terrible nightmare. I hoped desperately that he had not betrayed me, and I had not been injured. I tried so hard to make myself believe it was all not true, but in my heart I knew it was. The memory of his beautiful, yet tainted eyes still burned like a red-hot dagger searing my insides little by little.

I lay in silence under the brilliant morning sunlight shining from the mouth of the cave. I could smell the musky, deep and almost strangely comforting smell of animals. I recognized this smell anywhere: this was the cave where Koga's wolf Tribe inhabited, although I could hear no noise of anyone inside the cave except for myself.

Already feeling the dull, throbbing pain around my neck, I made an effort to sit up to check my surroundings. I was curious at how long I had been sleeping. I tried to look around the cave, but I could not turn my head, otherwise the wound would re-open. So I sat, in complete silence, alone in a cave with nothing to comfort me but the bittersweet memories. My heart was pounding so loud and fast, I almost could have sworn hearing it echo of the cave walls. I was quite surprised to hear my heart beating at all. With the wounds _he_ had so deliberately given me, I thought I was sure to be sent to the depths of death within mere seconds! It was a wonder I could have survived with such deep wounds!

But that made me think of him again. Why had he done this to me? Why had he so savagely attempted to waste my life? What evil presence had caused him to turn and betray me? I thought before, he loved me. I thought he had cared for me. Perhaps I was too naïve? Sudden shocks of anguish, and for the first time, hatred flowed from my veins and into my heart. I struggled to cry to let my emotions out, but I could barely breathe or talk normally, let alone try to cry. The wound went deeper than I thought.

Amidst my choked gasps for breath (which was the closest thing I could let out to a cry), I heard the voice again from behind me. "Kagome, ssshh…. Please you shouldn't cry! You'll hurt yourself more!" The voice was filled with sympathy and worry; two emotions I had yet to have earlier.

I tried to turn around to meet the voice, but failed once more. Instead, a strong hand was placed on my upper back, and the other on my right shoulder. I met the voice's face as it came up to me from behind.

"K-Ko..ga…" I hoarsely said. My voice came as small as a whisper, but the wolf demon beside me was bound to hear it with his sharp sense of hearing. How I knew of these senses a demon had, it broke the shambles of my heart even more.

"Kagome, you should not try to talk right now, your wound might re-open. You're lucky to be alive right now, let alone be able to talk!" He gave me a weak smile, flashing his white fangs. I studied his face, slowly. The last face I saw had no emotion. It was almost ruthless and it was utterly disturbing. Yet, this face was gentle and full of sympathy for my unwilled pathetic-ness. Then I noticed something. A small laceration underneath his left eye. It was deep and bruised. It looked old and untreated as if it had happened a while ago, but it still looked somewhat new. This deep cut looked strangely familiar.

I took no heed to Koga's warnings. "W-who…did th-that?" I whispered, ignoring the jolt of worry on his face towards my speech. He looked away from my eyes, as his face grew iridescent with a revengeful malice. A scornful grimace graced his lips. His messy black strands of hair hid his forget-me-not blue eyes. I waited for what seemed like an eternity for a response.

Finally, after many a sigh and what seemed like bitter moments running through his head, he spoke. "I didn't want to tell you until you had healed, but…" He took my pale hands into his like he always did before. "I wasn't too far away from you and Inuyasha when…When he did this to you," I saw him twitch when speaking his name. I could almost feel his need for revenge emanating from his strong, warm hands. He continued.

"I heard a scream, and I recognised it was your voice, so I rushed to find you. I could smell your blood, so I knew where you were. As soon as I got there, I saw that bastard and that dead priestess standing over you. You were losing a lot of blood fast, so I knew you did not have much time to live. I tried killing Inuyasha for what he had done, but he managed to escape. That's how I got this scratch. But it's nothing. You really should be worrying about yourself right now." He tried to change the topic as he saw the rivers of grief running down my sorrow-stricken face. He embraced me lightly, being careful not to put pressure around my neck.

I had never received such a delicate, compassionate embrace from Inuyasha before. It surprised me slightly, but I quickly grew accustomed to his arms around me as I wrapped my arms tightly around the wolf demon in front of me. It gave me the peace my heart was longing for temporarily. In his arms, I felt careless and without worry or grief. It was bliss. I wanted the feeling to last forever.

A sudden thought came to my mind. An intense anxiety fell upon my moment of happiness like a stone brick would crush a flower. The monk! The demon slayer! The little fox child! All of whom I had befriended were not accounted for since the recent happenings! Where were they? Were they still alive, or had the now murderous half-demon claimed the lives of my other companions? I pulled back from Koga's embrace to ask him if he knew.

He was a bit surprised of me pulling back, like maybe I had not enjoyed it, but he saw worry in my eyes and was attentive to my every move.

I struggled to talk with the knot of distress that swelled in my throat as every second passed, but I managed to whisper enough out. "Where…are…th-the o-others?" I stammered.

He was confused at first, but then remembered who I was talking about. "You mean your other friends that you travelled with?" I nodded slightly.

Koga thought for a moment to search his memory for any trace of them. After a moment or two, he shook his head. "I don't remember seeing them for a while. But I also don't remember smelling any of their blood around, so I don't think they're dead or hurt. If your wounds heal a bit better by tomorrow, I'll take you to search for them. Right now though, you need to rest. Ginta and Hakkaku should be here soon with some food for you." He gently but firmly laid me back down, onto the pile of soft fur blankets I was lying on before. I watched his stand up and turn his back to me.

"I'm going to protect the cave until Ginta and Hakkaku get back. I won't be long." He stood there in silence for a moment. Before leaving he told me, "The next time I see him, I will kill him for what he has done to you." Without another word, he swiftly strode into the late morning light ahead.

I couldn't get back to sleep. I had too many questions, thoughts and painful memories swimming back and forth through the consciousness of my mind. Also, there was the looming thought of my friends lying dead somewhere giving me a sickening feeling in my stomach. I did not want Koga to leave me. I did not want to be alone in the abyss of my growing agony. For this abyss was something I had never encountered before, and terrified me greatly. And worst of all… everything. Every stone in the ceiling of the cave, every harsh breath I took, and every ray of light that blinded my eye reminded me of him. In my heart I still loved him, but a new emotion for him grew in my heart that was brand new to me. I did not flinch when Koga said he would kill him. I did not want to say otherwise. Perhaps, did I really want him dead?

* * *

**There is chapter two people! Please if you like/dislike my fanfic let me know! I love getting reviews! I hopefully will update the next chapter of this story by Saturday if all in my computer goes well! I have three other stories to update right now, since my computer crashed on me, so it might be a while until the next chapter comes. But… the more reviews I get maybe the less the wait (hint, hint)! Ha-ha, oh well, thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I cannot make a witty disclaimer because I have no wits. Therefore, if I have no wits, don't expect me to own any of the characters because I don't.

**A/N: I am really glad to hear you like my story Tohru-Honda14! I don't usually write stories with Kouga and Kagome as the main pairing, but I like try new things. Sorry, I couldn't update my story sooner. There might be a surprise in the upcoming chapter(s) so please keep reading and pleaser review too! I love hearing everyone's opinions (even flames). Okay, here's the next chapter!** **Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Those haunting eyes still burned like acid in my heart. The still moment where my life could have ended right there and then played over and over again in my mind like a broken record. If I was not alone all that day, I swear I would have ripped both my heart and my brain out, as they were driving me slowly insane. All they allowed me to think of was that murderous beast.

I dared countless times to scream. I wanted desperately to scream, to let out the ominous emotions that sickly caressed my bleeding heart. But I couldn't scream, my wounds along my throat were too deep. Although my outer wounds were slowly but surely healing, the slashes he cut into my heart, into my soul, would never be restored. There was no bandage, no cure, no medicine to help me.

I never wanted my life to be as pathetic as it was turning out to be, but it was not my fault. I did not wish for this fate. If I had a choice then to die or live, I would have chosen death. To walk again amongst the broken hearted, trapped in a cruel fate of emotions was a worse fate than to be thrown into the depths of the under world. I had no ounce of comfort, thanks to _him._ I wanted to hate him, loathe him, scorn him, curse him…And yet, I still wanted to love him. I wanted to kill myself for admitting it, but I still had affection left for him, even after he used it and tried to dispose of it.

It seemed like I was in that cave for an eternity, although it was barely the afternoon when Kouga came to check up one me.

That afternoon, alone in the cave, I contemplated my next move in life. The state I was left in gave me three options: to seek revenge on my near-murderer with the wolf demon, to run away from my problems and forever living in the modern world, or…death.

If I were to seek revenge on Inuyasha, what would I do after he is dead? Koga would probably not let me leave his sight. Also, the guilt of murdering would haunt my memories until my last breath. My heart wanted to see him wriggle on the earth in front of me, as I had done in front of him; but I could not deal with the thought of killing someone I loved.

The next choice: to go back to my real time and never return to the feudal era ever again. It sounded like a good idea, but even if I did run away from my problems, they would follow me to the ends of the earth. It would be good to be surrounded by my mother, friends and family, but even their warm thoughts and sympathies could never unstitch my inner bindings to the feudal era; it is where my heart has found real home.

I did not want to think of the next idea at first, but the more I thought, the better it sounded to me. What good will come of my life when all that I love turns away from me? How could I move on, when the pain _he_ gave me will only grow worse over time? To be dead would be a better fate than anything else I could think of then.

The sickening thought twisted and bent through my mind. I thought of it over and over. I finally came to a conclusion that to be sent to the depths of death is better than to suffer, loveless, pathetic, and alone in the living world. To hell would I be sent? To heaven? It wouldn't matter to me. My soul was thriving to die at that moment. Had I thought of this later, I would not be so inclined to such a reckless conclusion.

I had made up my mind. I was not going to live the rest of my life as a pathetic cripple. It would all end today. After all, he wanted me to die, right? I usually did what he told me anyways. I couldn't help but look back on the irony of it all.

Sitting up from the blanket of furs, I checked my surroundings. Not a soul but I was in the cave. It looked to be about noon time outside.

For the first time since the accident, I stood up. I was a little shaky at first, but my legs did not give way, allowing me to walk around. I was getting a little light-headed, but that wouldn't matter in a few moments anyways. Nothing would matter. Not even Inuyasha.

To my luck, I found a small hand knife in the corner of the cave. Getting even more light-headed, and sat down beside it. I was beginning to feel a slight dizziness, but I knew that would not affect my aiming skills.

I picked up the tarnished silver blade and admired it. _This will be my savior who will redeem my pain, and send me to peace._ I thought. I had no more time to waste. I wanted to get it over with before I changed my mind.

I closed my eyelids tightly, as I held the blade high in the air. The dizziness was starting to overwhelm me, but I ignored it, even though it made the blade waver in the air slightly.

This was it. I plunged the knife down quickly in my chest area. I waited for the sting of the sharp blade, and the rush of death. But it did not come. I felt my hand being pushed away forcefully but gently. I opened one eye.

I couldn't focus, I was becoming faint; but I saw a blurred image of a hand holding the hand that held the knife, and a body to which the protecting hand belonged to.

I heard a voice. I knew it was familiar. I braced myself for the voice's anger at me, but that also did not come.

"There is more to live for Kagome, you shouldn't waste your life on someone as stupid as him," The voice calmly spoke.

The haziness blacked out, and I fell once more into the world of dreams. The night before, I was dreamless, but this time, my dreams were livid and frightening.

* * *

_"Inuyasha, why? Why are you betraying me like this? What have I done!" Tears were flowing down my face as an endless river. I was succumbed by a deep, swallowing hole of sudden depression. _

_I saw his face. It was cold. I had never seen it like this before. There was no life, no soul in his beautiful eyes. Not even a flicker of emotion flamed from his face. If he were not standing, I could have mistaken him for dead. _

_His lips never spoke, but his sword spoke for him. It was so threateningly close to my neck. If I took a breath any harder, my skin would graze the sharp blade._

_"Please Inuyasha! Stop this!" My pleas were not breaking his silence. He simply stood there and watched my tears drain one by one. It was silent in the still air, as a dark aura began to surround Inuyasha. _

_"What about your promise?" I whispered between tears. "I thought you said you would never let anyone harm me. I thought you told me you would protect me…"_

_For less than an instant, I could have sworn seeing a hint of hesitation and sympathy in his eyes; but that soon changed._

_"You should have died that night," a cold, female voice came from behind me. I swung around quickly to be met by a pair of deadly black eyes, staring into mine with the utmost disgust._

_"Kikyo!" I gave a startled shriek. She did not blink either, but I could see emotions within her. Revenge and loathing. There was no playing hide-and-seek with her emotions. She wanted me to know how much she wanted me dead. She wanted to see me being tortured mercilessly in the bowels of hell. _

_"I will make sure I see you dead before my time is up," she told me icily. The evil emanating from her aura was powerful enough to make fall to my knees. _

_Before realizing it was foolish to turn your back on a pointed blade, I felt a hard, stinging sharpness jut through my flesh. It was utterly painful, I couldn't bear it; not even in a dream.

* * *

_

"Kagome…Kagome?….Say something Kagome!" His voice was calling to me.

I awoke back on the bed of furs I had laid on before. Koga, sitting at my side, hovered over me was calling to me, making sure that I was okay.

"I am fine," I muttered, looking away from his caring eyes. I already felt guilt that I should be so selfish to try and kill myself, when he was trying to save me. I almost wasted one of the few heroic deeds made on this earth. Why had I been so selfish?

I sat up slowly, expecting to hear a long speech about how I was so careless. But instead, I was greeted with a swift and unexpected embrace. It took me a moment to realize that Koga was crying! A single tear ran down his face, as he squeezed me with all his strength. I hesitantly returned the embrace.

"Please don't do that again, Kagome," he told me quietly. "I don't want to lose you. He's not worth wasting your life over…Y-you scared me." I could tell he was trying to sound brave, but his voice was breaking. I couldn't help but feel the weight of more guilt crush my heart. If it weren't for Koga, my foolishness would have sent me to the place that Kikyo wished for me to go.

I broke apart. My tears let loose once more, yet no noise came. I buried my face into his shoulder, not wanting him to see me. I was ashamed of myself. But his embrace was soothing. I felt at peace for the first time in a while. I wished that time could slip past us, and we would be like this forever, but time was and is never on my side.

For the rest of the day, Kouga never left my side; not even for an instant. His caring for me never ceased to amaze me. I had never seen such a compassionate soul as he was. He gave the sympathy my soul needed to strengthen, when it was weak and vulnerable. And although my internal wounds could never be healed, with him, I could forget them temporarily. He saved my life twice now. I had yet to repay him.

In the evening, when the sun's rays began to lower in the sky, flashing fiery colours throughout the horizon. My growing anxiousness over my friends had proved too strong to keep me from remaining in the cave. I had to find out what happened to them.

Kouga insisted I was too weak to leave yet, but my stubbornness swayed his decision. I desperately needed to know where my friends were. Were they alive? Had something close to my fate occurred? I just had to know. The friendship bonds I had made with them were too closely knitted to be cut off.

After persisting to Kouga that I needed to find them, he let me ride on his back, as we left the cave. The pain exerting from my wounds dulled into a slight throbbing pain. It was a pain small enough for me to bear. And since the slight mishap with the knife and Kouga earlier, the pain in my heart was dulled also. My heart was numb except for the anxiousness of worrying for my friends' safety.

Unlike Inuyasha, Kouga had the advantage of two things: one, he was a full demon, making him more agile. And two, he had jewel shards imbedded in his legs, increasing his acceleration and agility even more so. In a matter of seconds I had found myself far away from the tall cliff that the cave was situated on, to being quickly swept through the vast woods below. He was taking me so swiftly; I had to close my eyes in order not to become overwhelmed by motion sickness.

"Where are you taking me?" I whispered to him, sparing my vocal chords more strain.

"To that village where you always go," Kouga told me. "That's the best place where we can start."

"But can't you smell any trace of my friends around?" I asked him, subconsciously questioning his demonic abilities.

He was silent. Although his eyes did not wander to mine, I could tell there was worry in his compassionate heart. "Not a trace," he muttered.

I was slightly surprised to actually see him worried about my friends! Of course he was naturally amiable, a gracious soul as his would no doubt be appraised. But never had I actually seen him even give a second thought to the people that had always surrounded me. He had noticed them, but only as mere dead-weight that took up space. Sometimes it angered me the way he passed off my friends as air, but today he actually cared. He cared because I cared.

After what seemed like an eternity of being sped through the forest, almost faster than the wind itself, I felt a quick jolt. I pried my eyes open to find that Kouga had stopped abruptly. I could feel his muscular body tense up, and I could've sworn hearing a low growl escaping from his lips. He began to frighten me. What was making him so tense?

"What's wrong?" I whispered, slowly looking up from his shoulder.

The world began to turn in slow motion. My stomach lurched. The shatters of my heart fell to dust. My worst nightmare had been realized.

Kouga had stopped at what was the entrance to Kaede's village, but all that was left of it was burned rubble. The homes and buildings that had lain beyond the entrance before were nothing but rubble as well. Everything had been destroyed! The sickening smell of smoke and death filled my nose, making me light-headed. To Kouga's demonic nose, the scent was probably overwhelming.

I stood in horror as I watched the smoke rise from the damaged buildings into the setting sky. My eyes searched the rubble, looking for any signs of movement or life. I could find none. It was acid to my eyes. The only safe place for me in Feudal Japan had been burned to the ground, along with its inhabitants. My personal safety had been removed as I felt the tears rise up to flow their rivers of sorrow.

"There was a battle here," Kouga growled through gritted teeth, "And guess whose scent is all over it…"

**A/N: There is the third chapter everyone! So far, one reviewer, but that's GREAT! Thank youagain Tohru-Honda14 for your lovely reviews! I'll be updating soon, cuz I got some great ideas (grins evilly). Any questions, comments, flames, editing, grammatical lecturing etc…please let me know!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the characters from the story, do you really think I'd be writing these stories under "_Fan_ Fiction"? Use your noodle people. (Mmm…Noodles)

* * *

Chapter Four

My heart was beating so fast, I had to catch my breath. I stood there, panting from the news Kouga had just told me. My love and would-be murderer had massacred the only place where I felt truly safe! My haven was destroyed!

Sensing my distress, Kouga placed his hands on my shoulders, bracing me if I fell. "Are you ok?" he asked me.

I nodded silently. I closed my eyes, wishing desperately to wake up somewhere far away from here. Sadly, my dreams never listened to me. And this was no dream. It was bitterly real. The sickening anxiety growing in my stomach was enough to make me wretch. The adrenaline was rushing quickly through my blood.

Kouga let me ride on his back once more, as we entered the massacred village. We looked around for any signs of life, but nothing alive was found. Even the grass on the ground and the nearby fields were singed down to the lifeless dirt. At least, that was the case, until…

I was walking beside Kouga in complete silence. The thoughts shaking tremors through my body was occupying my conscience. I was stooping my head low from the pain, so I didn't notice him at first. I kept walking, until I heard a low growl emitting from him behind me. I turned around to see the wolf demon alert; and angry. He was clutching his fists so tightly, his tanned skin appeared ghostly white. His blue eyes were pointing in the direction of a particular pile of smoking rubble. I followed his eyes to watch the spot he was. Nothing was there, or so I made myself believe.

"There's someone underneath all that wreckage," he snarled. I did not know whether he was growling from the smell of blood, or knowing it was all Inuyasha's fault this happened. But it didn't matter.

I rushed quickly over to the pile of debris, and started to push it away in search of this person. After moving a long, heavy piece of lumber aside, I heard a tortured, hoarse groan from underneath the wreckage. I recognized this voice! My heart skipped a beat. One of my friends was underneath all this debris, and possibly dying!

"Kouga, help me with this!" I called to Kouga. He came to my side before I even finished what I said. Kouga and I pulled through the heaping pile.

The world began to turn in slow motion as we uncovered the mangled body underneath. My heart jolted, almost causing me to fall back. But I stood, trying to recognize the body. It was bloody. The sandy-gray hair in a once neat ponytail was messy and matted with dried blood. The clothes were torn and blood soaked. It was almost impossible to tell what colour the clothes had been before and blood was spilt. After noticing the eye patch on one eye of the person, I knew who it was.

"Kaede…" I whispered in fright. I knelt down beside her, Kouga followed silently.

The elderly woman stirred. I could tell she was in immense pain. I examined the wound near her upper abdomen. I had half-expected the type of wounds she carried. One, deep slash wound still bled across her upper abdomen. It was fresh. This type of deep wound was similar to the one still etched both on my neck, and in my heart.

Her wavering eyes opened and tried focusing on myself and Kouga. Her vision must have been impaired, as she squinted hard to see who was kneeling above her. I detected fear and confusion through her unfocused eyes.

_"Why? Why of all people did Kaede have to be the one to suffer the most!" _I wept inside. It was disturbing to see someone so fragile and so elderly to be brought down to a helpless, bloody mess. At that time, I would have given the world to switch places with her. But at the same time, I felt the agonizing pity of knowing what it felt like to go through the exact same ordeal.

Confusion, anger, self-pity…and especially betrayal. Why would Inuyasha, my love, stoop so low as to cut an elderly woman's life short? What was he thinking right now?

"K-Kagome…? Is that you?" her hoarse voice strained to speak. My sympathy for her bore down in bitter rain.

"Kaede, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. I could not keep the tears from falling.

Kaede winced in pain. "It is my time, Kagome." She told me simply, but I would not listen. I did not want her to utter those words. I refused to listen to them in fear that she might be right. It was not time for her! My friend, my grandmother…not now. Not here…

"No Kaede! You have to stay with me! You must hold on!" Kouga placed a hand on my shoulder and lowered his head respectfully towards Kaede. It was as if he told me that Kaede was right, and there was nothing I could do, but without speaking it.

"We all have our time Kagome," Kaede told me quietly. "I have been called to leave this world, and unfortunately, there is nothing neither ye nor I can do about it."

"Kaede no! If you can just hold on a little longer…I can get my first aid kit and I…"

She shook her head slightly, obviously being careful not to stir more pain. "Spare your supplies, it will do no good. But Kagome," Kaede looked up at me with the most desperately pleading eyes. Such eyes would haunt me even more than certain golden ones from my nightmares. I nodded my head through streams of tears.

"Kagome, something is wrong with Inuyasha…" The irony of it all sent bitter emotions through my veins. "He is under the spell of someone. I know this. I saw his eyes were different when he…" Kaede moaned in pain, her weak hand clutching at her bloody abdomen. I held her other hand tightly in mine; half-hoping her life would never escape from my fingers. If only life would work in that fashion.

"Be merciful with Inuyasha. It may not be his fault for this." I wanted to protest at her words, but she had a point. But even so, her last wishes for me were ones I did not want to follow through with. Be merciful? Was he merciful to me? Was he merciful to Kaede? If he did not give one damn for the souls of his former friends, why should I for him?

The sight of Kaede was blurry from my tears, as she whispered the words I would never forget. "This is not goodbye, Kagome. We will meet again soon."

* * *

One single tree from the village that resided in the middle of the burnt rubble and mess seemed undisturbed and unharmed. The green leaves still remained on the untouched branches that outstretched towards the sky. That was the place that Kouga and I thought would be a good area for a resting place.

Kaede, along with the rest of the villagers that we could find remained under the shade of the tree. I placed a single white flower on each of their graves, as a symbol for my growing sympathy and sorrow for them. I had no idea why, but I felt guilty for the death of so many people.

"Even in a graveyard, there is life." Kouga told me, pointing his comment at the tree. The last of the sun's rays for the day bore down on the tall tree. Twilight soon immersed us. I was still kneeling at each grave, giving a silent prayer when he spoke.

"Life means hope," he said. "If there is life in such a barren battlefield, then there must be some hope for us." He looked down at my silent tears. He was trying to reassure my tortured mind and comfort it, but even he could not fully help me. Even so, I admired his words. Kouga sounded much wiser than he usually let on. He sounded so calm and confident. How could he still be like that after what had just happened? Compared to him, I was an emotional mess.

Kouga pulled me up to face his calm and caring face. His ice blue eyes peered into mine. We both were silent, but his expression said it all. He covered my cold hands with his large warm ones and held them to his chest. My heart was beating so fast that I couldn't stand properly. Was he going to…?

He leaned in closer to my face, his eyes not leaving mine. I was afraid of him getting closer, but the more he came in, the more I wanted him to kiss me. The warmth of him entranced me, and temporarily relieved my mind of sorrow. Everything else in the world was hazy, except for Kouga and me.

He was so close now. He was definitely going to kiss me. I closed my eyes to receive it. But as he drew in closer, a growl escaped from his lips and his shot up away from mine to look somewhere. What had just happened?

"I smell him," he growled. "I smell Inuyasha. He's close by." Kouga gave a sharp sniff of the air. "And he's with that crazy miko woman too. If we go now we can catch them."

My heart skipped another beat. He was close? And Kikyo too? This definitely was not a good thing. If we caught up to Inuyasha, Kouga would definitely kill him. I wanted him to, yet a shred of my heat deep down told me not to.

Kouga held me close to his chest, as he sniffed the air again for the direction of the hanyou and dead miko. He finally decided they went North-East of the village. He picked me up onto his back and he began running towards them at a fast pace. He ran through the dense forest and into the darkness of the night.

"What about Sango, Miroku or Shippo? We haven't found them yet!" I reminded him as he ran.

"We'll find them later. Right now, I need vengeance." He didn't look back at me when he spoke, as he was too preoccupied with finding the murderer's whereabouts.

He dodged a long winding river as he jumped over it and went zigzagging through the wild of feudal Japan. It was a sight to see at night, considering how different it was from the Japan I knew and was accustomed to. It almost brought sorrow to your eyes when you see how much trees and wildlife now will eventually die out and become polluted in the future. If only I could change that, but there are many things that happened in this world that I could not do anything about but watch. My life felt so useless at that moment.

I seemed determined to see Inuyasha again. I wanted to scream in his face. There were so many questions my heart was burning to ask him. I wanted to drown him in all the tears that I had shed because of him. I wanted to burn Kikyo in my hatred. And above all else I wanted to do to them, was ask them why. Why had they ruined my life? Why had they ruined Kaede's life? What was their purpose for this entire massacre?

"Kagome?" Kouga had interrupted my train of thought. He sounded a little worried.

"What is it?" I asked him back.

"Your friends, Sango and Miroku are with the bastard. I can smell them from here." My eyes widened with anticipation.

"You mean they're alive?" I asked in astonishment.

Kouga nodded. "I don't know for how long though. Inuyasha could be murdering them right now." I really did not want to hear that.

He stopped at the edge of a deep forest at the base of a mountain. He pulled me off his back gently as he said, "They're in there somewhere. You should stay here while I go in."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not being left alone again. I'm coming with you." Kouga wanted to argue, but he could see the determination in my eyes and agreed to let me come with him.

Before we entered, a question came to my mind. "Kouga, you said you smelled Miroku and Sango. Did you smell anything of Shippo?"

Kouga thought back. "The little fox demon? No, I couldn't smell him, and I don't now. He probably escaped somewhere."

I hoped he was right. Hopefully Shippo _had_ managed to escape. But I would worry about that later. Right now, my mind was set on getting to Miroku and Sango before anything else.

Kouga and I hesitated to go into the forest at first. It seemed so old, and mysterious. The trees were taller than most, and the air in between them had a suspicious aura. It was a little bit frightening, especially at night. But Kouga held my hand, squeezed it tightly, and leaded us into the dense dark.

_I'm doing this for Kaede,_ I told myself.

* * *

**A/N: Wow this took longer than I thought to finish. My apologies to all who are waiting patiently for this chapter. I bet you all are mad at me for Kaede dying, but don't worry! I have two reasons for it. #1: She _is_ coming back later on (how, you'll find out soon enough) and #2: ha-ha! I can't tell you or I'll ruin the story for you! Please, please review for me! I could really use some constructive criticism or comments (hint, hint!). Chapter five will be up in the next week or so. **


End file.
